psonicxtouhoufandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou Wiki:Rules
General *'Chain of command:' Although we are a friendly community we have a "chain of command" with the admins making rules, enforcing rules and keeping order: users contribute and have fun but need to remember admins are not democratic. It's much like the real world point of view, you can not walk up to an authority figure and force them to do as you say, empty threats and outright stupidity will only serve to alienate you from the community as a whole. This system may not suit everyone but much like any community we need to acknowledge the fact that contributing is a privilege, not a right and like all privileges it should be removed if abused. *'Rewrite all plagiarized content originally:' Copying directly from other wikis or online sources is a plagiarism and is frowned upon by the community as it gives a bad name not only to yourself but to us and can cause copyright dilemmas. Just because something is on the internet doesn't mean its legal to claim it as your own. To do this, use the original research and rewrite what you have copied. *'Language and other offensive contents:' Contributors should be aware that this wiki is PG-13 at best, we do not allow excessive profanity or offensive language - We are a community of mixed age groups and some profanity/offensive terms will crop up but users should not make a habit of using them. It is never acceptable to use extremely offensive language however and users who do so will face the consequences. As a general rule the same applies to articles, do not litter articles with offensive language. This may be hard when dealing with extremely controversial media but with such things common-sense needs to come into play: Do not go into detail about the gruesome aspects of the character and don't quote their most offensive lines. Try to make the article as clean as possible. *'Grammar:' Make sure that articles are meant to be read by people so try making them clear, concise and readable. Few people will frown upon one typing error or two but having hardly readable messes instead of articles is not very enjoyable for anyone. The same thing goes for non-English edits; if possible these types of edits must be translated, but viewers should always remember that this is an English-only Wikia as a default language. Content *'Add official information:' Anything related to Psonic X Touhou have more than enough information that you may need for creating an article. Do not make stuff up and especially do not add things that have nothing to do with the character, stages and so on in question. Fan-theories and mass guessing can go into a separate trivia section. *'All one-line articles must be expanded:' There is no excuse for such laziness. If the articles with little to no content, a single paragraph or just a picture without any text, they will be removed. So write at least 5 or more sentences to make an article completed. *'No articles that are not related to ''Psonic X Touhou:' Like anything from the outside sources, articles unrelated to ''Psonic X Touhou are likely removed and you will be warned by an admin. Articles related to Psonic X Touhou are mainly allowed in this wiki. Also, no recreating of articles unrelated to the game. *'No editing of user pages without owner's permission:' It is absolutely possible that editing of user pages is a form of vandalism. Only admins can authoritatively edit the targeted user pages or they will be locked if this case goes on. *'Guest characters and stages:' Guest characters and stages are likely reliable to be the third party contents outside the Psonic and Touhou universes. You need to request the author of the video game project if the specific guest you want to play as or used for assist attack is to be confirmed or not. Guest stages must be determined to let him confirm for it. He will not allow to put too many guest characters and stages, which can cause spacing issues of the game. Links, Pictures & Misc. Items *'Watch out for the file name:' It is a big hassle when someone uploads a picture and replaces a previous one which is being used in another article. If a file with the same name already exists, please rename your files before uploading them to prevent overwriting. *'Don't add too many images onto articles:' Remember that this is clearly an encyclopedia; not a photo-sharing site. Adding 20 or more pictures makes the internet connection slower or the article will be timed out after loading too long for computers that are not powerful. So please be careful for image limit. *'Official and fan art:' You can add only both official art (screenshots, concept art, promotional art, etc) and fan art on articles because this wiki is considered a collaborative fanbase for all. Posting fan-art leading to copyright infringement are strictly prohibited and can be taken into consideration. Categories *'No categories unrelated to ''Psonic X Touhou:' As you know the "No articles that are not related to the game" rule, we don't allow categories that are not related to the fighting game mechanics and other features of ''Psonic X Touhou. *'Category checking:' There are many categories exist on this wiki, so do not put a page to a category that does not correspond or has been deleted. Of course, do not add categories that are already existed on the list. Check the category page and then the article's list before doing anything. *'No putting categories on user pages:' Categories are meant to categorize real pages, as in pages on the "Main" namespace, they're not tags you put on social profiles. As such your user page is just a special page to introduce yourself, not a social profile page. So do not put any category on your user page, if an admin sees it he/she will remove them. Behavior *'No jerks allowed:' Jerks, like trolls, harassers and cyberbullies, are not allowed because this site is troll-free. Any user who harasses or bullies another will be liable to get blocked by admins as they see fit. So nobody likes a bully. *'No vandalism:' Vandals will be banned on sight, we don't really need to explain why. vandalism is just that. *'No edit wars allowed:' Anyone who gets into a war with each other, will be banned, which will lead the targeted article to get locked. *'Category abuse:' Adding categories for the sake of it is counter-productive and considered a charge. When adding categories, users must add them all in one edit. Users who add one category per edit can get in trouble, especially when they do nothing else to contribute to the wiki and add many categories one by one. So please, avoid it. *'Do-it-yourself (DIY):' It is both annoying and insulting when a user shows up only to say things like "Why nobody made (PAGENAME) page yet?" or "Please make a page for (PAGENAME)", so please do not go harassing other users asking them to do things for you. If you think there should be a page for a particular content, go ahead and make it. Category:Site maintenance